The mysterious black hole
by Menico Iwasaki
Summary: Hogwarts has two weird new students befriend with the trio and strange things happens All the charaters beside Yawen and Jane belongs to J.K Rowling


The Mysterious Black Hole.

Chapter 1

"Jane does platform 9 ¾ really exists?" asked Yawen

"It has to be one." Said Jane

"Hogwarts is like the best wizardry school in the world." Said Jane excitingly

"Calm down." Said Yawen

They walked for a long time but end up in the same spot.

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" asked Jane. Suddenly they bumped

into the Golden trio, Yawen immediately pulled Ron by his tie.

"Hey you! Where is that mysterious platform?" said Yawen

The Golden trio were shocked and Jane felt this was the most embarrassing moment

in her life.

"Let's go together" said Harry

"Thanks" said Jane.

They arrived between platform 9 and 10. As Harry prepared to run through the wall

Yawen said" don't get offended just one little question why would you want to

commit suicide besides you don't need this much companions with you!"

Ron was roar with laughers

"It's a magical wall." Said Hermione

"You two manage to get into Hogwarts without even know how to get on the train?"

asked Ron

"You are no better than me you…you dummy!" yelled Yawen

To break the tension Harry suggested that they get inside the platform first.

"Let's introduce ourselves." Said Hermione

"I am Hermione; it's a pleasure to meet you all."

" I am Ron Weasley, I've got to warn you about my twins brothers.'

"I don't know your brothers but I bet they are better than you." Said Yawen

" So, they're bullies?" asked Jane

"Nah, just love pranking way too much." Reply Ron

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter." Said Harry

"Oh, I've always wanted to meet you!" said Jane

Harry smiled uneasily.

"Harry Potter, who's that?" asked Yawen

"He fought Voldemort when he was just eleven, he is really famous, besides the

teacher told us about him like everyday." Said Jane "Do you ever pay attention, at

all?"

"I was day dreaming." Said Yawen half awake.

"I finally find someone more crazy the me." Said Ron

Yawen eyes snapped open at his comments

"who are you talking about?"

To break the tension Jane introduce herself, Yawen and Ron forgot about their

arguments.

"I am Yawen." Said yawen happily

"Such a drama queen." Muttered Ron

Yawen heard that and said "Do you want to die?"

Chapter 2

The gate opened, they were in Hogwarts Great Hall, the golden trio were at the

Gryffindor table already as Yawen and Jane waited for their sorting.

Jane waited anxiously she glanced at Yawen 'Looks like she is day dreaming again.'

Thought Jane

She had been sort to Gryffindor which was the house she least founded she'd rather

Be a Hufflepuff.

"Yawen Menico!" called professor MconGonal

After a moment the hat announcing "Gryfinddor!". Yawen was about to go sit down

Next to Jane when Ron jumped on the table screaming "She can't be in my house!".

"Mr Weasley please do not embarrass yourself and this is not your house." Said

Dumbledore slightly annoyed

Everyone was looking at him laughing, Ron's brothers were quite embarrass with him.

"It's he always like that?" asked Yawen

Harry looked at his best friend who is eating like there's no tomorrow and replied

"Yes, you guys would get use to it soon or later."

They then quietly eat but not long after Ron and Yawen began to fight.

'Great, Crazy and Crazier!' thought Jane and Hermione at the same time.

Luckily after the brief argument things settled down.

"we'd so you two around the school if you want." Offered Hermione

"Thanks." Said Jane

"So we're finding adventure in this castle and in the middle of the night," Yawen

paused for dramatic effects," I like it!"

"Now, I know why you are in Gryffindor." Said Harry

"I thought you were afraid of death?" asked Ron

"Being afraid of death and like adventures are different things, I am a beast wh…. I

mean a perfect girl who likes to be free." Said Yawen

"What's she talking about?" whisper Harry

"What ever she says it'll never make sense." Whispered Jane

"I think that you are more of a beast than a perfect girl." Said Ron

"Between you and me we're beauty and the beast though, I am the beauty and you are

the beast!" said Yawen. Every one tried to hide their giggles, finally Harry and Jane

could not be bothered any more and started laughing out loud, earned a glare from

Ron. Hermione hiding behind a book sniggering except she unwarily turn it up side

down.

"What we have now?" asked Yawen

"Potion." Replied Harry sadly

"Quick we gonna be late!" said Hermione

"Calm down!" said all of them.

Hermione flushed with embarrassment.

Jane and the twins came in laughing.

"You really like them?" asked Jane

"They are the most normal people at school so far." Point out Jane

"Whatever." Said Ron decided not to argue with her.

They went inside the classroom and kept on talking Snape was standing behind Ron

and Yawen and they didn't even noticed it.

"Hum!" exclaimed Snape "Who are you?" looking at Yawen

"Me? I am a human with magic!" replied Yawen

Snape did not know what to say there was a awkward pause and Snape broke the

silence.

"I want your name." said Snape coolly

"Oh! You should've told me earlier, I am Yawen Menico." Said Yawen

"Wow I am taking back what I thought about you but this teacher's a nut bag." Said Ron

"300 points from Gryfiddor." Said Snape

"Actually you two act like twins." Said Harry to Ron

"We are not twins!" said Yawen and Ron

"We are not even the same nationalities!" said Yawen

Yawen went to argue with him until Harry forced her to sit down.

"Now I can teach you how to brew the complexes potions it can even put stopper to

death! If you are not the dunderheads I usually have to teach." Said Snape

dramatically.

'Is this a wizardry school or an acting school' thought Jane

Everyone has already finished their potions except one person.

"Ron, do you need my help?" asked Yawen

Ron thought for a moment Yawen was getting impatient.

"You want my help or not!" said Yawen rasing her voice.

"Yeah thanks." Said Ron

"Look at this mine's better than yours." Said Ron stuffing his potions right in front of

Harry face.

Harry felt like punching Ron.

"You made it sound like you brewed it while you were just sleeping." Said Yawen

"I was paying to much attention." Said Ron

"Yeah to sleep." Said Yawen rolling her eyes.

Everyone laughed at that.

Chapter 3

Everyone was sitting in the quidditch field seats, the seats are all packed as today's

Gryfinddor V.S Slytherin.

Everyone was watching very intensely until Harry catch the snitch. Yawen was

Impressed by the skills of the twins and was eager to meet them.

They went down the field to congratulate them and the twins saw Ron.

"Hey, what's up Ron." Said Fred

"Nothing much." Said " Ron

Out of no where Yawen pushed Ron to the side and held the twins hand,

"I am your biggest fan!" yelled Yawen

"You only knew them for less than 5 minutes, how can you be their biggest fan?"

asked Ron.

The twins find it amusing that Ron looks like he could breathe fire and said "My dear

little brother we're cooler than you, handsomer than you, smarter than you of course

we can sweep women of their feet while you can't." said Fred

Harry and Hermione nodding Ron saw this and started to yelled something about

traitors.

The twins inform them that they had some business to attend to and left.

" Uh… Golden" said Yawen who cannot remember the password

She went on for a long moments and a voice came in "Golden Snitch" said Jane

slightly annoyed as she was desperate to get an afternoon nap.

"Yes!" Jane scream and let herself for on the arm chair.

The twins talked with Yawen and didn't even noticed Ron was next to them

'I am so bored they didn't even tease me I want them to tease me, merlin I've got to

see a healer.' Thought Ron

George noticed Ron at last and comments that he did not realize he was here and

earned a few swear words and the title of traitors. They all went up stairs and left jane

behind the twins saw her and approached to her,

" hey what's your name?" asked Fred

"Jane, now can I go back to sleep!" said Jane

"You are such a boring person." Said George

" Well deal with it." Muttered Jane

"But she have quite an attitude." Said Fred and his twins were nodding.

"You know you two don't look like some drunk hippies." Said Jane

"who said that?" asked George

"Ron." Answered Jane

Chapter 4

Ron was fighting with Yawen, suddenly the twins grabbed him and dragged him

inside the year 5 dorms, there were thudding noises coming from the room.

Jane went pass Yawen, and Yawen tapped her shoulders.

"What did you and the twins did?" asked Yawen

"Just talking." stated Jane.

The twins came in and said "We've come to baby sit Jane." Joked George.

Jane found it funny even the joke was aimed at her, they went to the twins room.

Then Ron came in limping.

"What happened?" asked Yawen

"The twins said that Jane told them I told you guys that the are some drunk hippies!"

said Ron

Yawen slightly giggling and told Ron that Jane is not as normal as she looked.

The next morning Jane was gone by the time Yawen woke up.

"Where's Jane?" asked Yawen

"She is with my brothers." Said Ron

Chapter 5

"What have we got?" asked Jane

"My favourite subject D.A.D.A." said Ron

"What?" asked Yawen

"Defences Against Dark Arts." Said Ron "The professor is really nice."

The talked as they were waiting for the teacher.

"But he is really dangerous!" said Ron

"How come?" asked Yawen curiously

"He is a werewolf." Said Ron

"I feel sorry for him." Said Yawen

"Yeah is pretty hard when someone's transforming to an werewolf shredder at the

memories in year 3.

"No not that it's because if my dad found out about him my dad will do anything so

that professor can bite him." Said Yawen

"But then your dad will become a werewolf." Said Ron

"Even better, then he can write a book called 'I am a werewolf'" said Yawen

"I don't believe you." Said Ron

They didn't noticed that Remus Lupin was standing behind them, then a voice came

in, "Yes I know I am very dangerous.".

They turned their heads and there was a handsome but shabby man.

"Professor Lupin you heard our conversations." Said Ron

Lupin nodded and said "But if you two wouldn't settle down then I am afraid I'll need

to deduct house points.".

"Hey is your father really like what you said?" asked Harry.

"yes." Replied Yawen.

After class, they were walking down the great hall.

"I stilled can't believe what you told us about your dad." Said Ron

"Do you have other lines to say you've repeat it like 3000 times!" saod Yawen

annoyed.

"Actually he repeat it 22 times." Said Jane absent minded.

"Creepy." Said Ron

"You'll get use to it." Said Yawen.

"I don't think I can." Replied Ron

Jane muttered something in Japanese.

"What she said?" asked Ron

"Swear words." Said Yawen

Ron nodded.

"I am going to the library, who's coming?" asked Hermione

"I'll come with you." Said Harry

George and Fred came to ask Jane to improve their inventions.

"What's that?" asked Yawen poking a slimy green thing.

"That's…" Fred paused " I have no idea.".

"You know greens my favourite colour and now it is my least favourite colour." Said

Yawen

"Is not even a nice shade of green." Commented Ron

The twins looked at Jane and plead her to go with them she gave in.

'Today is when my life's officially over.' Thought Jane looking at the green thing in

disgust.

Meanwhile Hermione and Harry's still in the library, Hermione got up to search for

the 5th book. Harry was sweating because he's about to tell her how he felt

Flashback;

"I think I am in love with Hermione."

Said harry

"I knew it." Exclaimed Ron

"You should tell her how you feel in the library." Suggest Ron

"Who would do that is not at all romantic." Said Yawen

"Think." Said Ron

Yawen thought for a little while and said that she agree with him but thinks that Harry

will scare Hermione of.

End of Flashback

"Hermione I….I ..I." said Harry

"What are you trying to tell me?" asked Hermione

"Um, I love books." Said Harry 'Where's your Gryfinddor courage.' He thought to

himself.

"Me too!" said Hermione smiling.

Yawen and Ron got in another fight for absolutely no good reason at all again.

They kept on arguing until a voice came behind them.

"Weasel!" sneered Malfroy

Yawen giggle at that first but stopped when Ron gave her a truly scary glare.

"I do not wish to talk to you." Said Ron as pleasant as he could.

However Yawen reckon he looked like a hungry lion.

"You should have respect for your superiors like me." Said Malfroy

Yawen thought she'd gag at this.

"Your whole family's blood traitors everyone knows that, your muggles hugging

father couldn't even afford to have a proper house, my father told me that he got fired

last year and now all your family expenses came from the twins doing 4 part-time

jobs no wonder your clothes look worse than ever." Said Malfroy

Ron face was red he was angry because he did not plan to tell them to any one beside

Harry and Hermione.

"Your parents breed as fast as gnomes, I mean your family is clearly struggling I

heard your conversations with the twins you guys eat like there's no tomorrow

because there's hardly any food at the Burrow." Said Malfroy.

Ron could not hold his tears any more. He ran to his bedroom.

Yawen had no idea what Ro's dealing with she had only thought him as an idiot but

clearly she didn't know much about him.

"How can you do that! You cannot even be known as a human beings, you've got a

disgusting face, disgusting body and certainly a disgusting mind. You self-centred

brat." Said Yawen angrily.

She ran to the bedroom and knocked on Ron's door but he wouldn't come out so

Yawen threaten him if he won't open the door in 3 seconds she'll blow it up, and it

worked.

Yawen came inside and she looked at Ron's face she felt some sympathy for him.

"He was just being stupid you think you gonna be O.K.?" asked Yawen

Ron nodded.

The twins and Jane came in laughing but the laughter stopped as soon as they saw

Ron's face. The twin's eyes mischievous twinkles was gone and suddenly looked very

Concerned and somewhat very worn out.

"What's up?" asked Fred "It's not Yawen is it?"

Ron shook his head.

"Malfroy?" asked George

"Yes." Said Ron

"I swear I'll kill that ferret!" said the twins angrily.

Jane calms them down eventually.

At dinner time, Yawen went to Ron and go "You are my idol!"

Ron was shocked by that, "Are you sick?" asked Ron putting his hand on her forehead.

"You are the one who is sick!" snapped Yawen

"Back to normal." Said Jane.

"Hey, what will happen if Ron and Yawen date together?" asked George

"That'd be grand two idiots snogging together." Said Jane.

Chapter 8

They were in the divination class.

"You are going to die!" scream the professor in fear.

"You are the one who's going to die!" snapped Yawen

"You are a seer?" asked the Professor.

"I am not." Said Yawen

"I know you are." Said the professor.

"It was common sense you are older than me of course you are going to die first." Said Yawen

"Don't deny it I know you are a seer!" said the professor in a high pitch voice.

"Alright I am a seer now can you shut up!" said Yawen rasing her voice.

The class had finished.

"Finally the class has finished that woman I reckon escaped from mental hospital!"

said Jane.

Everyone nodded their heads.

Jane ran for her life when she saw the twins and the green thing.

"That's what happens when you start to hand out with the twins." Said Ron

Harry and Hermione nodded their heads.

Chapter 9

Chapter 10

The holiday had arrive,

"This is my home." Announced Yawen grandly.

They look at the house lost of words it was practically as big as Hogwarts.

"If you guys don't follow me you will be lost forever in this hunted house!" crooned Yawen.

"Is she for real?" asked Ron

"No." said Jane.

"Hello" said a man.

"This is my dad." Said Yawen

"You're wizards?" asked Yawen's dad

"Let's pull a prank on him." Suggest Fred

"You better not." Said Jane

"Yes if you value your mental health then don't." said Yawen

Her dad heard that and said "Please I am begging you to pull pranks on me!"

'I had no idea pulling pranks can be a painful memories for me.' Thought Fred.

"Where's Hermione?" asked Harry.

"She went to the library." Said Yawen.

"What kind of house is it?" exclaimed Ron

"Harry Potter!" scream Yawen's dad.

Harry wanted so badly to hide he'd rather face Voldemort.

"Can you tell me how to get a scar like yours?" asked Yawen's dad.

"I need to write a book called 'History of my scar'."

"Dad just get a knife and craft your forehead." Joked Yawen

But her dad started crafting, but was stopped by Jane.

"If you want the scar go find Voldemort." Said Harry

"I heard of him I will beg him to destroy me with his greatest magic!" said Yawen's

dad.

"Wrong, he will be the one destroying Voldemort." Said Jane.

"How can a muggle destroy Voldemort?" asked Ron.

"With his books and stories, he can at least destroy Voldemort's brain." Said Jane

"D.A.D.A teacher's a werewolf." Said Ron

"Really,I will have to meet him near full moon then his can turnme into a werewolf,

so I can write a book called 'How to be a werewolf.'." said Yawen's dad.

"Let's have dinner." Said Yawen's dad

"Are you going to eat with us?" asked Hermione.

"Of course"

They are all frightened and disappointed.

"Now I'll go to my room to prepare." Said Yawen's dad

"shouldn't you be preparing in the kitchen?" asked George

"His brain function differently from us." Commented Jane

"He can't cook he is just going to order it from the restaurant." Said Yawen

"He can't cook?" asked Harry

"Ron can." Said Hermione

"I'd rather starve to death." Said Yawen

"Hey! I can really cook." Said Ron

'I bet you are worse than my dad." Said Yawen

"We don't have dinner because the restaurant has closedown." Said Yawen's dad

"Can I cook?" asked Ron

"I'll run down to buy some food." Said Yawen's dad

"Can you really cook? Is not too late to give up." Said Yawen

"No."

They are sit down in the living room waiting while Hermione enjoyed Yawen's dad

books very much.

Knock, knock

"Someone open the door!" yelled Fred

Hermione went to open the door.

Ron was already in the kitchen.

"He really want to cook is he." Said Yawen

"Everyone come eat dinner." Yelled Ron

"It's very good!"said Yawen eating more.

"I told you!" said Ron

"My family's coming." Said Ron

"Are they wizards?" asked Yawen's dad

Ron nodded

"Where are they?" asked Yawen's dad

"My father's already here." Replied Ron

"He loves muggle."

"I love wizards." Said Yawen's dad

Yawen's father went to write his new book. Suddenly Ron's father came down the

chimney.

"Geez, I did not know wizards can travel through chimney." Said Yawen's dad

"Twins, did you bring any trouble?" asked Ron's dad

"Did mum tell you to say it?" asked Goerge.

Ron's dad nodded

Yawen and Ron's dads became very good friends very fast.

"You can come to our house." Said Ron's dad

"Cool!" said Yawen's dad

"Oh Great!" said all the redheads.

They arrive at the burrow.

"Why didn't you tell me you are coming?" asked Ron's mum angrily but quickly

became very nice when she saw the others.

"How come your house is crooked!" asked Yawen.

"Is the style." Said Fred and Goerge.

"We can't afford a proper house." Said Ron

Ron's parents rubbed Ron and twin's back as they were looking down.

An owl came in, "Get the letter!" yelled Ron's mum

"So, this is the list of book we need." Said Jane

There's a sudden silence, the redheads all carried worried expressions on their faces.

At last Fred spook " These won't come cheap"

"We'll manage it some how." Said Ron's mom

"I have got some robes for all of you." Said Ron's dad to his sons

"There's some holes in them but you guys know how to patch."

They nodded

"When he says some holes means it is nearly impossible to wear." Whispered Ron

The robes came,

But there were a few problems.

"Mum, they are all the same size." Said Fred

"What are we going to do?" asked George.

"I've two robes that are too big, you two can have it." Said Jane

"No!" said the twins

"Why not?" asked Jane

"'Cause is for girls!" said Fred

The Gate is open school is back.

"Yes a flying competition!" scream Ron.

"Harry are you going to join?" asked Ron.

"I am the host." Said Harry "but I'd rather join."

"Jane isn't the great a flying competition!" said Yawen jumping up and down.

"I didn't know you could fly?" asked Ron

"Yes and better than you!" replied Yawen

Ron ignored her.

There are many competitors waiting rather annoyed they were waiting there for 10

Minutes already.

"Harry say something." Whispered George

"What do I say?" asked Harry

Fred grabbed Harry's microphone and yelled "Ready get set go!"

Everyone was flying at full speed except Ron.

"Wake up!" yelled Yawen who are currently first place.

Ron quickly started flying.

"Come on Ron!" cheered the twins

Ron has now fully awake and was speeding as fast as lighting he is now at least 10

Feet ahead of Yawen.

Everyone was used to how fast Ron fly, but Yawen could not believe it and flew even

faster but it was not enough Ron's just too fast.

"The winner's my brother Ronald Weasley." Said Fred

Ron held his cup and smiled at his victory.

At dinner

Dumbledore told everyone not to go to the third floor.

"I wonder why." Said Hermione

"I can't wait to go have a look!" said Harry

"Does Gryffindor have to like getting into troubles?" asked Jane

"I've no idea why I am in Gryffindor, I hate adventure." Said Jane.

"You are here to help us improve the green thing." Said the twins

"I'd rather go to Slytherin." Stated Jane looking toward the Slytherin table.

Malfroy smirked at her evilly and flirty, "I better stay here."

"Maybe he got some sort of eye disease." Said Yawen loud enough for the Gryffindor

She looked towards the Slytherin table and saw

"Jane you must really like the green thing since you wear a glove." Said Fred

"Yes and with such dedication." Said George

"I wear a glove because it's just gross and yucky." Said Jane.

"Let's go to the liabrary' said Hermione.

"Again!" said Yawen.

" I agree!" said Ron "with Yawen."

"Ronald go see a healer, seriously!" said Yawen.

"Let's take a walk in Hogsmeads and get some butter-beeer." Said Harry.

Hermione already on her way to the liabrary.

"I like to go to Hogsmeads a lot!" said Ron.

They arrived at Hogsmead.

Harry got them all butter beer.

Ron flinged when he look at the price.

Harry saw that and said "don't worry Ron, it's on me."

"So, Harry when do you plan to tell Herminone how you feel" said Yawen

"Yeah, mate you have to do it and do it fast" said Ron.

"Tell it to yourself" said Harry

"Who is so unlucky that a nut case like you have crush on" said Yawen.

Harry smiled.

"You've got problem! Mind your own business." Yelled Ron

Everyone start starring at them.

"Ron, I am so happy, you are back to normal." Said Yawen.

"Shut up!" said Ron.

"He even worse than me" thought Harry.

"You have no hope at all, you've got to be more pleasure" said Harry to Ron.

Ron kept silence.

"I will tell Hermione, after Ron does" said Harry.

"Do you want my help?"asked Yawen.

"Yeah, please! Said Ron.

"Please, I am starting to worry," said Yawen

"So, um …. What do you like in a boy and how should they confess to you?" asked

Ron blushing.

Yawen thought for a moment.

"Well, he has to be beyond perfect, he will let me ride his broom with him for are

whole day." Said Yawen.

"Ron, you have very little chance" whisper Harry.

"You are below perfect."

Ron glared at him to the whole time, when they drank the butter beer.

"I was kidding" Yawen.

"I am going back to Hogwarts to go check out the twins latest invention, it's pretty

cool. It's a stink bomb" said Yawen. "Bye!"

"Let's go! I need to buy some hair wax."

Harry and Ron went inside the Chemist."

"How much is this?"asked Ron holding a bottle of unknown substances.

"Is it even hair wax?" asked Harry.

"It's for catching bugs," answered the salesman.

"Is it sticky?" asked Ron.

"Yes,"said the salesman.

"I'll buy it" said Ron.

"50 cents, please" said the salesman.

They walked out of the shop and went back to the Gryffindos common room.

"Ronald Weasley, I am warning you, you will regret it" said Harry but still help Ron

comb his hair.

After that Ron and Harry went to find Yawen.

"Oh! Yawen come here for a second" yelled Ron.

"What do you want?" asked Yawen.

"Would you like to ride my broom with me?"said Ron bearly louder than a whisper.

"What, I didn't catch that" yelled Yawen

They were 100 feet away from each other, so Yawen moved closer.

"Bloody hell, what's with your hair?" Yawen said with laughters.

Ron couldn't help but as red as his hair.

"Are you bring to became Malfroy's indentical twin?"asked Yawen.

People around him roar with laughter, except one person Draco Molfroy.

"Stop copying me, no matter how much you try you will still not be my twin!" said

Draco furiously.

"No one's trying to be your twin, you maniac." Thought Ron

"So, you coming or what?" Ron aksed

"Coming for what?" asked Yawen

"To fly with me of course!" said Ron as if it is the most obvious thing in the world.

"It's not some kind of prank, is it?" aksed Yawen

"No," said Ron..

Yawen wrapped her hands around Ron's waist tightly, Ron pushed the grass as fast as

he could and they flew to the sky. Yawen held out her arms but Ron speed up all in

the sudden, causing Yawen to tremble she quickly held on to Ron.

"Were you trying to kill me?" asked Yawen

"Sorry!" said Ron

It was going fine until Ron's hair became like a echidna.

Yawen started to sniggering making Ron confused.

"Are you alright?" asked Ron

"Yes, but I cannot say the same about you!" said Yawen giggling.

Yawen then gave him a mirror, Ron nearly jumped of the broom, 'Bloody Hell!'

"Ron can we come down immediately, I refuse to be seen with you!" Yawen told Ron

'He's weirder than I thought.'

After Yawen went back to the school laughing, Harry walked over to Ron.

"I told you not to buy that!" said Harry "Not only this is the cheapest brand it's not

Even for hair!"

'Now even Harry thinks I am stupid.' Thought Ron

"Don't be silly I think highly of you." Said Harry as if he can read Ron's mind.

"Bilmey, you can hear my thought!" Ron said surprised

"I can feel Malfroy's coming." Joked Harry

Molfray was behind them right after Harry said that.

"Told you no matter how much you try you can never be my twin!" sneer Molfray

"Again no one's want to be your twin!" said Ron annoyed

They were about to start duelling luckily Harry stepped in fast enough.

"Come on, let's go back to the tower." Suggest Harry

Harry and Ron stood in front of the Fat Lady, "Password!" she barked

Yawen saw Ron and went to him,

"Whoever your crush is they will freak out!" said Yawen

"I really doubt you can find a girlfriend let alone a wife!"

"What would you do if it was you?" asked Ron shyly

"If it was me…" said Yawen without thinking

'It is you!' thought Harry

"I will run in another direction whenever I see you."

"Then, why aren't you running?" asked Ron

"We are friends!" answered Yawen cheerfully.

"But I must say with this kind of hair style, people will throw up half of the food they

Ate."

Ron's face was turning red and turned even redder when Harry laughed so hard that

he had tears on his face

The three started to washed Ron's hair but after 30 attempts his hair state the same.

"What kind of hair gel are you using?" asked Yawen

"Bug Killer." Replied Harry although Ron kept telling him not to by sign language.

Yawen laughed and said "You could at least buy a hair gel!"

"Let's use magic."

Ron was so worried that his hair will go worse so he kept moving his head it was

Impossible for Yawen to cast spell,

"Hold still!" ordered Yawen

"Repareo!"

Ron's hair thankfully was back to normal.

Hermione came in and the first thing she said was "Let's go find Jane and the twins to

Study."

They all groaned but stopped straight away after Hermione threw them a deathly glare.

Jane suddenly was in the room next to Ron. She tapped his shoulder causing him to

Jumped slightly.

"Bloody hell! Are you a ghost?" said Ron

"I don't even look like a ghost if you want someone who look like a ghost find

Malfroy." Said Jane half joking.

They laughed so hard at that.

Hermione made everyone to study with her even the twins although they really don't

Need to study year 4 books

"So the test's coming. Are you nervous?" asked Hermione to everyone.

"Calm down." Said Harry

"We have to be prepare." Said Hermione

They arrived to the library.

"What's the test about?" asked Yawen

"What we learned! Duh!" said Ron

"Who asked you anyways?" yelled Yawen

They were fighting again as loud as ever.

"How can you be so calm?" Harry asked Jane

"Ignorance's the Key." Replied Jane who appears very calm.

'If they fight again I will tell the twins to pull pranks on them for the rest of their

lives!' she thought angrily.

Hermione ordered them to get out there books even the twins

"Hermione we should be the one ordering you!" said Fred

"Yeah we are older than you." Said George.

'Ron must be studying so hard.' Thought Hermione

"He's not studying he's sleeping.

"Ronald Weasley!" screamed Hermione causes Ron to wake up and start studying

again.

"You guys are way too loud. Get out of my library!" said the librarian angrily

"This isn't your library." Said Yawen

"Now!" demanded the librarian.

"Let's watch Qudditch practice!" suggest Ron

"What how come no one told me?" said Harry

"you are the captain and you can't remember the practice timetable." Said the twins

Seriously.

Harry bowed his head.

"We are training extra hard so we can beat the other teams." Said George proudly.

In the field.

Ron grabbed George's broom without asking him and started flying.

"Ron come down!" ordered George in a tune that scared everyone around him.

Ron came down immediately, George went to check his broom, there were two

Scratches on it.

"Ronald Weasley! How dare you! I told you many times not to fly with my broom

without asking me! Look what you have done!" yelled George furiously.

Students even the teachers took a few steps back.

At the Gryffindor tower, "Release me! Help!" screamed Jane as the twins forced her

to go with them.

"Jane's going nuts!" said Yawen

"Once you start to handout with my brothers it's just about the matter of time." Said

Ron.

"Since goes to you!" said Yawen

"You're right," said Ron.

"Are you sick!" said Yawen "Let me help you to the hospital wing."

"Why do people like to ask it I am sick." complain Ron.

"Because you're acting weired lately," said Yawen.

Ron glared at Yawen.

"Already sounding like an old married couple," thought Harry to himself.

In the senior boys dorm.

"What are you reading?" asked Jane.

"Studying, duh!" said Fred.

"For what?" asked Jane.

"For N.E.W.T.S :" said Groge.

"I thought you two want me to look at the new inventions," said Jane.

"Our N.E.W.T.S. is coming soon," said Fred.

"And we have to make sure we get a decent results" said Gorge.

Jane nodded understandly.

"You know normally people assure we are joking," said George.

"Everyone wants good marks" said Jane.

"After studying we will continue to invent!" said Fred

Jane felt like punching them but manage to study calm.

The time flew pass quickly, the O.W.L has arrived.

Almost everyone did a pretty good in the exam, however the same does not go to Ron.

In Transfigurations, he turned the professors hair weight, then in Potion he brew the

wrong one so even though the potion was perfect he cannot be graded. Fortunately

Flying and D.A.D.A went well.

"I think my results will be fairly good." Said Hermione during dinner.

Ron was eating way too fast, he choked Jane handed him a goblet of water.

"Ron you can die if you don't slow down." Said Harry

"Are you guys done eating?" asked Jane

"How'd you eat so fast?" asked Ron

But she was already gone

"Jane! Wait!" yelled Fred

Yawen was on her way to the dorm then she saw a dark shadow approaching her

Without thinking she pulled out his wand and yelled 'Stupefy'

It was Harry, he walked to her trying to hide his anger.

"What were you thinking?"

"I thought you were an evil spirit." Said Yawen

"Do I look like evil spirit?" barked Harry unable to hold his temper.

They walked back you the tower together.

"Where have you been?" yelled Hermione "The results are back tomorrow!"

"I think I am deaf!" sighed Yawen

"Me too." Agreed Harry

Hermione blushed very embarrassment and mumbled sorry.

The next morning, thousands of owls came in, the students opened their results.

Ron got a poor and 100th which was highly expected.

"Aren't you going to open your letters?" Ron asked Jane

"Nah, 60th."

Ron opened her letter and it read 60th

"How did you know that?" asked Ron

"I get 60th year test or exam I did." Answered Jane

Meanwhile Harry read Yawen's letter and said "You've got 1st not 10th do you ever

Use your eyes?"

Hermione started to cry, "What's wrong?" asked Yawen

"I am…2nd."

"2nd it's not that bad." Said Harry

"Why Yawen doesn't even care about her marks and she never study yet she still

Then me, it's so unfair!" said Hermione sobbing

"Life's unfair." said Jane everyone looked at her, "What I was just reading a line from

This book." Holding a novel

'Wow Jane's really weird!' thought George

"I am going for a walk." Said Hermione

Everyone agreed.

"You guys want to go to Hogsmead?" asked Fred

"Why are you being so nice who'd you kill?" asked Jane

"Our heart is shattering into a million pieces!" said George over dramatic.

"We'll come." Said Yawen

"This can't be good." Whispered Harry

Ron and Jane agreed silently.

But not thing happened.

They went back after.

Harry scanned the common room and there was no sign of Hermione.

"Where is she?" asked Harry

"Who?" asked Ron

"Hermione!" barked Harry

Ron took a few step back.

"You are more fearful than Voldemort." Said Jane

She was looking down to her watch so ahe didn't noticed his glare.

"If anything happen to her, you will have to pay for it!" said Harry to all of them

"Calm down, it's only six o'clock. Potter." Reminded Jane

But two hour went pass and there's still no sight of Hermione.

"It's eight o'clock already." Said Yawen worrily.

Now every one even Jane was worried.

They went to find her, but they searched the whole school but could not find

Hermione.

They finally went to the third floor hoping she is there.

They found a door, it swung open, they all stepped inside then the door swung closed.

It was very dark so they use their wand as light.

Ron found a wand and asked "who' this?"

"Hermione." Replied Jane

"How can you tell?" he asked

"Nametag." Replied Jane

"Oh."

"Ronald do you ever use your eyes, look there's her name!" said Yawen raising her

Voice.

"What I just didn't saw the nametag!" said Ron rasing his voice.

Harry heart was beating as fast as ever, "Help!" he yelled

Ron ran to safe him but he was too late.

"Don't worry he is not dead." Said Fred

"I am sure Harry and Hermione are now having underground dates!" said George

In a joking tune it made everyone feels better.

"Let's go rescue them!" suggest Yawen

She jumped inside then the rest follow, they thought the're going to the same place

But they all fell in 5 different path.

'Keep walking, I'll find one of them, as long as it's not Ron.' Thought Yawen

'Aw! My back! ' thought Ron he fell on his back.

They were both boarding the train of thoughts, until the two meet together, no they

Crashed.

"Geez, watch where you are going!" said Yawen

"Sorry." Said Ron

They walked together, and Harry went pass, "It's that Voldemort?" asked Ron

"No, it's Harry."said Yawen

"How do you know?" asked Ron

"Voldemort does not wear glasses!" replied Yawen irritated.

"Help!" Harry screamed

'I seem to be always screaming help lately.' He thought

Holding his broom he ran in full speed just when he can not run anymore a voice

Said "You don't need to run anymore, Yawen saved me."

"How you run that fast?" asked Ron to Yawen

"You could've use your broom!" said Yawen

"Right, I forgot about it." Ron said with embarrassment.

Harry tapped his shoulder and told him that if it wasn't for Yawen he'll be in heaven

By now.

Harry and Ron being quite experienced on facing danger was very much on their

Guard.

"Stay close." Ron said seriously

Meanwhile, 'Wow' thought Fred standing in the middle of a private Qudditch field

He suddenly gets it, it is used to bewitch their mind so that they are unable to get out,

Luckily he is very strong headed.

"My very own Laboratory! How cool is it!" exclaimed George

'Wait it can't be right, why there's a laboratory in here'

'A dance studio! ' thought Jane

'too bad I have something urgent to do.' She thought

They opened the door at the same time and end up in the same room.

They saw Hermione, so they approached to her.

"Hermione." Acknowledged Jane

"Stop reading Harry, Ron and Yawen are missing!" Fred said.

Hermione closed her book after hearing the news.

"Watch out! Jane behind you!" yelled George

Jane ran toward the door but it gone to the other end of the room, there's a sliver

Doll with a sword chasing her.

"Why does it only chase her?" asked Fred

"I don't know." Replied Hermione

Jane ran for her life, then she realized that it was useless so she turned around and

Yelled "Stupefy!" the doll went flying toward the wall and stopped to move.

Jane has never felt this scared.

Just when they thought it's over another doll appears and started to chase Fred, it was

Bigger and tougher than the one before, only he can throw spells on it the others have

Tried but the spell bounced back causing them injuries fortunately is nothing too

Serious.

"Petrificus Totalus!" they doll stopped

"We'll need to destroy it." Said Hermione

"Kill it then."

"I think it's dead already." Said George

"You guys stop talking like it's a real person, it's just a doll!" said Jane

Then a doll chased Hermione, many spells she tried had no effects on it

She could not think of a spell so she tried to ran away from it but the faster she run

The closer the doll is.

'Maybe this will work.'

"_Confringo!" she yelled and the doll was blasted into a million pieces flying_

_Everywhere one of the pieces hit Jane in the forehead causing her to bleed._

"_Ouch!" she yapped _

"_Are you O.K?" asked Hermione_

_Jane nodded._

_They thought is over then another doll appears and started to chase George, it wasn't_

_The biggest of them but even the more advance spells did not work._

"_Maybe you have to fight it in muggle way." Suggest Hermione_

"_How?" yelled George as a book fall next to him._

"_Accio gun!" said Jane_

_She gave it to George except he doesn't know how to use it._

"_How do you work this thing?" asked George_

'_I am going to die.' He thought_

_Just when the doll was an inch away from taking his life, he worked out how the gun_

_Worked._

_But they are yet not safe, a woman with fragile face but her eyes was ever so evil her _

_Lips was blood red, her tears was red probably blood, she was bone skinny. It was _

_The most frightful woman they had ever seen, she was play a grand piano, every note _

_She played causes chills trough their spine. The door would not stay the same place_

_It moves whenever they were near it._

_Soon they were out of breath, they all sat down to take a rest, the woman smiled_

_At the but it wasn't at all pleasant it was a smile that will cause anyone except _

_Voldemort to wince._

"_Why the door moves?" asked Jane_

"_No idea!" replied Hermione_

_Fred noticed four strings handing from the woman to the ceiling._

"_It's just a doll!" _

"_Then we can just cut the strings."_

"_I don't think it's that easy." Said Hermione_

"_It's worth a shot!" said George_

"_Accio scissors!"_

_George went closer to the doll, as the distance of them's closer the more _

_Uncomfortable he felt, then it all stopped when he cut the string, the doll's body fell_

_Apart._

_The door stopped moving, it disappeared then appeared again in the original_

_Spot._

_Meanwhile,_

"_I wonder where's Hermione!" said Harry worriedly_

"_Harry you've been saying the same line since after we saved you!" said Yawen_

"_Sorry."_

_It was very quiet it was creepy, the three of them heard some noise it sounded like _

_Someone running, they thought it was one of the others, so they followed it. The sound _

_Disappeared when they saw a glass box._

"_What is it?" asked Ron_

"_A lift." Replied Yawen_

"_What's a 'lip'?" _

"_A lift is used by muggles to travel up and down the buildings." Harry explained_

"_What's it doing here?" Yawen asked_

"_I don't know. Let's go and find out."_

_Yawen and Ron followed Harry_

"_How slow is this thing!" said Yawen_

_It seems that it took forever to reach one floor, then without warning it went_

_Very fast, causing the three of them fell on their back._

_It was so fast that Ron's hair appeared like flames due to the colour of his hair._

"_Ron, you look like you're on fire!" said Yawen laughing even Harry couldn't_

_Help to giggle._

_All in the sudden it slow down again._

"_What kind of freaky lift is it!" exclaimed Ron_

_It went on very fast and then very slow and each time it got faster than before but_

_Also slower._

"_Finally we reached the ground floor!" said Yawen_

"_Land!" yelled Ron kneeling on the groung_

"_I think I am going to puke!" said Ron_

_It was like a normal grass area then it was slowly morphing into a spine chilling_

_Forest._

"_Harry Potter! My master will kill you!" said a woman in a high pitched voice_

_She was laughing madly._

_Harry and Ron was in front of Yawen, the woman took off her hook, revealing her _

_Face._

"_It's Bellatrix!" yelled Ron_

"_Who?" asked Yawen_

"_Stand behind, me."said Ron_

"_I'll die faster if I stand behind you." Said Yawen_

_Bellatrix had her wand aimed at Yawen, Ron immediately go behind her but Yawen _

_came in front of him._

"_What are you doing!" demanded Harry "Get behind one of us!"_

_Yawen heard that and quickly ran toward Harry even though Ron's closer _

_Because she thinks Harry is better trusted._

_She was just inches away from Harry, but she was too late._

"_Stupefy!" yelled Belletrix_

_Yawen's wand went flying and Bellatrix grabbed her wand and broke it._

"_My wand!" yelled Yawen angrily_

_Bellatrix was faster then Yawen she captured her, in a huge jelly like things _

_Once Bellatrix captured Yawen she vanished._

"_Ron you stay here and look after Yawen!" said Harry "I need to go find _

_Voldemort."_

"_What you can't leave me with this idiot!" yelled back Yawen_

"_Hey! I am not! I 'll figure out how to safe you." Said Ron_

_He tried for many times but was unsuccessful, but he had an idea._

"_Ron! Take your time." Said Yawen_

"_Now I will walk in and grabbed your hand amd pull you out." Said Ron_

"_How there's electrics around me!" said Yawen_

_But Ron wasn't listening, he held his wand and was ready to go in._

"_This is the only way! We have to make some sacrifices!" said Ron_

_It was very painful for him, Yawen winced when she look at his face._

_He grabbed her hand and used all his strength to pulled her._

_Ron kneel down on the grass panting, Yawen wanted to ask him how he is_

_But Ron put out a hand and told her that they need to find the others_

_He tried to walking straight but he failed to do so._

"_Do you need my help?" asked Yawen_

_Ron nodded_

_She put Ron's arm around her. He was heavier than she thought. _

_So they travelled on a broom._

_Meanwhile,_

"_How long have we been here?" asked George_

"_Feels like 6 hours." Said Fred_

"_Your watch!" said Hermione_

"_My watch tell just about anything but not the time!" said George_

"_What kind of idiot will make a watch like that!" said Jane_

"_That would be me." Said George_

"_Wait, we are actually very close to the ground." Said Hermione._

_She putted her foot on the ground but the boat suddenly speed up. She quickly put _

_Her back._

_They boat went very fast and the route was like a roller coaster the boat stopped in _

_front of a cave._

_Harry ran passed them, "Harry!" screamed Hermione_

_Harry heard her and stopped running._

"_I am so happy that I found you!" said Harry hugging her._

_Meanwhile,_

_Ron and Yawen also came across a cave, it was not possible to fly on a broom._

"_Ron can't you walked by yourself?" asked Yawen_

_Ron nodded._

_Yawen walked behind of Ron._

_But little did they know Harry was just the tunnel the were about to go in, but Ron_

_Trembled in the other side._

_The hole was dark and moist, there was a bottle of black liquid._

"_What is this?" asked Yawen_

"_A potion, let me drink it." Said Ron_

"_What kind of people will drink it, it's on the street." Said Yawen_

"_Me." Said Ron_

"_It's can be poison." Said Yawen_

"_Is it even eatable?" asked Yawen_

_Ron nodded_

"_It looks like ,my dad's bathing water." _

_Ron nearly puked._

"_I will just drinking it." Said Ron_

"_But you are already half dead if you drink the potion you will be whole dead" said Yawen_

"_That's why I need to drink it, if you drank it we both can not get out but if I drink_

_It at least one of us will survive_

_They fought over who gets to drink the potion, finally Yawen grabbed the potion._

_She drank the whole thing but nothing happened._

"_I can't believe I got to drink my dad's bathing water!" said Yawen_

"_So?" asked Ron "anything wrong?"_

"_No, can't feel a thing but it taste very weird." Replied Yawen._

"_What is it doing here? If it's doesn't do anything." Said Ron_

"_Maybe, that Volde something thought that would be fun." Said Yawen_

"_He is not you." said Ron._

_Meanwhile,_

_Harry and the others was facing boggarts. It changed into the things they are most_

_Feared._

_George and Fred was sobbing so hard they saw each other being killed._

"_Don't believe what you see just come." Said Hermione_

_Jane and Hermione has gone to the other side._

_The twins closed their eyes and ran though it._

_Harry and the rest keep on walking, Jane pumped into Ron._

_Ron held his wand but his hand kept on shaking._

"_I am Jane." She said._

"_Sorry." Said Ron " I thought you were Voldemort."_

"_It's your eyes really that blurry." Said Yawen_

_Jane felt very angry._

"_What Volde is not a woman and she is not that short you think he did plastic  
_

_Surgery." Said Yawen._

_They walked toward the exits._

_Voldemort was waiting for them _

_The walked through the forest, the sun was shining above them._

"_We must have been here for hours already." Said Hermione_

"_No wonder we are so sleepy." Said the twins_

"_We can't sleep until we find a way out." Said Harry._

_They walked through the trees, yawning, Ron got even worse he'd need Fred and _

_George hold on to him it was no easy work as Ron was taller then the twins._

_They were all very worried about him._

_Voldemort appear out of no where just when they saw the exit_

"_Who's this ugly looking man?" asked Jane quietly_

"_So this is the legendary Volde something, he really is ugly!" said Yawen_

"_What's a 'folder'?" asked the twins_

"_Not Volde is Voldemort." Said Harry_

"_But Volde something sounds better." Said Yawen_

_They all nodded._

_Voldemort was getting more angry, but he waited._

"_I thought the legendary Volde something is very handsome." Said Yawen_

"_Yes he is quite handsome, he thinks!" said Ron_

'_I will kill the redhead and the girl first' thought Voldemort annoyed._

"_Stop talking about useless things, now it's very tense." Said Hermione_

"_Really, I did not realized it." Said Yawen dumfound. _

"_Everyone realize it except you" said Hermione "We need to think of a plan so stop mucking around and be quiet."_

_Voldemort stunned Hermione when she wasn't watching and snarled "You are the most irritating one!"_

_He than said "incarceratus" a rope appears and tied Hermione tightly, it was a spell even Hermione has never heard of. They were all panic._

"_Harry Potter, I presume that Hogwarts has taught you how to duel, first we bow to each other." Said Voldemort forcing Harry to lower his head. The deatheaters came out of the forest. Ron and the others were surround by them._

_Harry and Voldemort was walking circles around each other, then Harry suddenly _

_opened his mouth and said "I love you! Hermione." _

_Hermione tried to tell Harry that she felt the same way but Voldemort casted a silence _

_spell on her._

"_What does he thinks he is doing, I told him to do it in the library." Said Ron_

"_We are going to die there's no use to tell her now." Said Jane_

"_Maybe we will destroy that boldheaded."Said Yawen_

"_Agree." Said the twins._

_Voldemort could not stand it any more and cast a silence spell on all of them._

_Harry had his wand toward Voldemort when he turned his back on him and said _

"_Jelly-Legs Jinx" Voldemort was unable to walk. He can not believe that_

"_I did not know Voldemort had legs! Well learn something new everyday." Said _

_Yawen_

_Voldemort will be this easy to face. Then he threw Voldemort toward a tree, _

_making him badly injured._

"_A jelly-legs jinx can defeat me! I am the greatest wizard in the world!" yelled _

_Voldemort._

"_Don't be this self-centred." Said Hermione_

_  
Voldemort turned around and saw his deatheater has flee already._

_They defeat his servants and rescue Hermione and he did not even noticed they _

_were moving._

_There was now 7 against 1 so Voldemort vanished._

_The forest slowly turn back into third floor._

_Hermione asked Harry if what he said back there was true Harry replied with a _

_simple nodded_

"_I've been waiting for you to say it, Harry." Said Hermione _

_They walked outside and just arrive to the great hall the students were eating _

_breakfast. Ron could not hold it any more he felt weaker than ever the world was _

_spinning around him the last thing he remembered was 'Mr Weasley!'_

_One week later,_

_Yawen went to visit Ron in the hospital wing. "Hi, Ron How are you?" she asked _

"_Better what are you holding?" asked Ron_

"_This? Oh it's your Christmas present.' Replied Yawen_

_She gave it to Ron and he attempts to undo the wrapper but it was wrap very _

_tightly he could not open it as he was now one handed._

_  
"Let me help you." Offered Yawen_

"_Thanks." Said Ron_

_It was a broom the fastest there's yet._

"_It's awesome if I wasn't injured I'd hug." Said Ron_

"_Glad you like it." Said Yawen_

_Ron looked at Yawen for a moment and asked "Why are you being so nice?" _

_asked Ron_

"_If you weren't in the hospital wing I will kick your ass!" said Yawen "Besides I _

_am always that nice."_

'_she's not nice at all.' Thought Ron._

_Ron noticed four package._

"_What are these?" asked Ron_

"_Those are from your mum, but they ended up in my place." Answered Yawen_

'_Better not clothes' thought Ron as he had a little peak but he cannot see what _

_was it._

_Then Harry and the rest came._

"_I have something for you." Said Yawen giving each one of the packages to Harry _

_and the twins._

_They first grinned 'cause they thought it was a present from Yawen then replaced _

_by a horrified look when they saw the packages and it read from 'Molly Weasley'._

_Ron took his robe out and causes the girls to laugh but not the boys as they _

_realizea that soon that will be there faith._

_The dress robe looked pretty normal but there were two swan sticking out on the _

_shoulders, the suit was normal in the front but at the back there was a heart at _

_the back._

_Then Harry opened his package, this time the robe was normal but the trousers _

_looked like a dress._

_They twins opened there packages both robes the same._

"_What kind of dressing robe is this?" asked Fred_

"_Isn't that a kimono?" asked Yawen_

_Jane nodded_

"_It's a traditional Japanese dress for women, you have to try to be a lady." Said Jane_

"_How we are males?" said both of the twins._

"_Walk slowly and move your hips." Said Jane_

_the day of the ball,_

"_Where is Harry?" asked Hermione _

_Yawen went to check on the boys._

_She found On them hiding in a corner of the common room. _

"_Guys come out, Harry Hermione's waiting for you." Said Yawen_

"_How can I see Hermione looking like this." Sighed Harry_

_Yawen managed to force them to go with her._

_Harry stood in front of the door cover his head with a hood._

"_Mr Potter, you have to take off you hood, we don't want deatheaters wannabe in here." Said the headmaster._

"_But I can't" _

_The headmaster uncover his hood and saw a dress._

'_No wonder he had to cover his face.' He thought_

_Then Ron came with a bag cover the first half of the body._

"_Mr Weasley you cannot go in unless we see your face." Said the headmaster and he did the same as Harry Revelling two swan i=on his shoulders._

'_No wonder he had to covered his body.' He thought_

"_He maybe pretending to be an angle" said Snape_

_The headmaster nodded._

_The twins and Jane came in, "Move your hips, it makes you look more lady like!" said Jane "Be careful don't rip it."_

"_Why do we have to be lady like?" asked The twins_

"_Because you are wearing kimonos." Replied Jane_

_They went through the door the headmaster saw them and thought these are worse then the last two._

"_am I really that outdated.' Thought Snape._

_Harry saw Hermione and told her that he can't dance in his robes._

"_It doesn't matter we can dance around the corner." Said Hermione _

_He nodded_

_He saw Yawen and said that next time tell your mum to send us some robes!_

"_Harry you can just take off your robe off." Suggest Hermione_

"_I can't the inside look worse!" said Harry_

_Harry showed her the front had so many colourful 3D flowers_

'_Ridiculous!' thought Hermione_

"_Ron why don't you take off your jacket." Said Yawen_

_Ron took her to the back, and took it off. At the back there was a hole the shape of a heart, revelling his skin._

"_Wow, You are very pale, luckily you got good skin if there was any pimples it will look gross." Said Yawen_

"_Shut up." Said Ron._

_Yawen and Ron saw the twins and Jane._

"_Brothers you guys look really lady like!" said Ron_

"_Yours look worse!" said the twins_

"_Why don't you take off your robes then, I mean Ron can't 'cause the back was just way too disgusting." Said Yawen_

"_But the inside look like a paupers.! What happens when people start giving us money." Said the twins_

"_That's even better!" said Jane_

"_We might be poor but we still have dignities." Said the twins_

"_What are you doing making a movie." Said Yawen_

"_What?" asked Ron_

"_Drama." Said Yawen_

_But Ron and the twins didn't get it._

_Harry and Hermione appears, Harry looked as though he just got raped._

"_Why you don't take off the robe." Asked Yawen_

"_The inside is too ugly." Said Harry_

"_Non of them is normal." Said Yawen_

_The party has end._

_On the train,_

"_Jane's coming to my house this year." Said Hermione_

"_does she have to tell everyone.' Thought Jane_

"_Harry didn't want to stay with his family so he asked Ron if he can go to the burrow._

"_No. Yawen's coming!" said Ron_

"_I never said that!" said Yawen_

"_Ron, please!" begged Harry_

"_Let me think about it." But his face betrayed him harry can tell that Ron won't let him._


End file.
